Destined To Be
by MgaoqiaoM
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends. There mothers have been friends for years. They have been friends or will they be more. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ALL HUMAN OOC Characters. Please give it a chance!
1. SUMMARY

SUMMARY

Bella and Edward have been friends. There mothers have been friends for years. Esme, Edward's mom, was a massage therapist and could reflexology. Renee wanted to learn. So Esme became her teacher. They became good friends. Soon Esme had a child, Edward. Bella is 2 years older. Bella and Edward have been great friends for years. But what if Bella started to fall for Edward? And at first Edward didn't like her back? Characters OOC ALL HUMAN

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	2. FlashbackHistory

Heyy Here is my new story. I will post 5 chapters and tell me if you like it!!! Thanks!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flash Back/History**

BPOV-Flash Back-about 20 years ago-------------------------------------------------------------

"I would like to take up massage." Renee said.

"Oh, great. Esme is a great teacher. You should take classes with her." The receptionists said.

"Thanks." Renee said.

With that she signed up and entered the class.

8 year later—(still flash back)-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, there is a little boy in there." Esme said one day when we were at their house.

"Cool" I said and reached up to touch her stomach. I was only about 1. So I would be a year older than the little boy in their. My mom wanted to take massage. She went to this school, and over the years got close to her. Now they are good friends, and close in age. She was expecting a baby boy, and was going to name him Edward.

10 years later—(Not flash back)-----------------------------------------------------------------

We were going up to see Esme and Carlisle, with Edward. He was now 10, I was 12. I was going into the 7th grade. We lived in different places. I lived in Phoenix Arizona, and he lived in Forks Washington. But we would take turns coming to see each other. I went to a school in Phoenix where I just had my first boyfriend, kiss, and first breakup. So now I know what it is like to like someone ad not lie anyone.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Hi Edward. Miss you! You were sick when you tried to come down." I said.

"Yeah, that happens." Edward said. "I was so disappointed." Edward admitted. I blushed,

"Same." I admitted to and blushed a darker red.

"So.. let us go play DS," Edward said.

"Sure… I will tell our moms. Then go out and play. That way they can catch up." I said.

With that we went our separate ways. Edward went to get his DS and games, as did I and to warn our moms.

We went out and met up on the playground he had.  
"So… want to play Super Mario Brothers?" He asked.

"Sure… I got better, so lets see what you got!" I teased.  
"Fine… But I will win!" He said.

"Sure…. Sure…" I said.

With that we started to play. We played and I won. "I let you beat me…" Edward said.

"No you didn't." I said.

"Edward, Bella… dinner!" Our moms announced. We came at about six pm, so they must have made dinner and talked. We came inside, but our games away, washed our hands and went to the table. We had mac and cheese. MY FAVORITE! It was Annie's Peace Pasta. It was so good! We ate dinner fast and then got ready for bed. We then said goodnight and went off to bed.

Edward is an early riser. So he was up way before I was. I then woke up and went downstairs. My mom and his dad were also up. So that left his mom. I am adopted and never had a dad. I was close once or twice, but things got in the way. I do not know my real mom and dad but I am okay with it. She had a boyfriend once named Charlie. But things did not turn out so well… He lives here in Forks. But is moving to Oregon. I was close to him. He was like my dad. So we got close. He still loves us but it just didn't work out. So we try to avoid him as much as possible. My mom's name is Renee Swan, and I am Bella Swan. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I liked to be called Bella.

We played for a long time. We were there for only three days. Then all to soon it was time to go. I was sad to say goodbye but we would see them soon! We needed our time! Though Edward was really sad. He hates when he have to say goodbye to me. I am his best friend.

"Bye guys!" Renee said.

"Bye!" Esme said.

"Bye Bella." Edward said.

"Bye Edward." I said we hugged and said goodbye.

I got in our car and sped off.

I think that was the time I really started to have a crush on Edward Cullen.

A Year Late---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going into the either grade. We were going to California for vacation together. I was going into the eighth grade. I had my ups and downs with my boyfriends. Only two were really important. I still like Mike a lot, but I had to be a fool and like Eric for a time, and my heart got confused. We broke up. But he won me back. He really liked me. Then our teacher was having a wedding. The whole school was invited and I went, Mike was coming. We had been dating for four months now. He had not said he loved me. That meant he was serious about his feelings. And he was very mature. We had many things in common, and then didn't too. The day of the wedding we met there. My friend Rose came with me. We then headed back. Mike wanted to come over. And that was fine. He had before, and his mom trusted him. She didn't know about us though. But his mom did. Anyway that night he told me he loved me. And I told him the same. And I knew he meant it too. But then about a month and a half later we broke up. He became distant, skipping school, and not talking to me. I knew what was to come, so I just waited. It would look bad if I dumped him again. I still liked him. We kept some contact, but not much. As the days go on less and less actually. There are so many signs that we SHOULD be together. And I really liked him too. But it was just , it wasn't meant to be I guess. I finally accepted that. I still like him, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I was going to see Edward. Lately I have had some odd dreams about him. Edward I mean. I dreamt that I had not had my first kiss, as did he. A safe was falling from the top of the stairs. I said "I haven't even had my first kiss yet." He said "Neither have I. But it is not to late." He said with a smirk. With that we leaned in to kiss. But that was not all. I dreamt he was proposing to me, then had another dream that he was giving me a promise ring. I do not know. But that made me start to think… did I like him? He is now only 11, turning twelve and I am 13. He is going into 6th grade, I 8th. I started to like him 2-3 months now. So it would be weird for me. But I couldn't show it. If I did he would ask what was wrong. If I said it, it would be to awkward. I kept practicing knowing I was going to see him. I am a bad liar, so let's hope I can do this! We met in California. They brought their wii and so we played for a while. Then just hung out. He had gotten rid of his DS, and I left my DS at home, though I was going to sell it anyway. We then just hung out. Esme's mom had a place in California right by the sea. So we went there. The house had a loft. We got to sleep in the same room. We took over the loft! I liked him,

but not much….not yet….

* * *

Hope you like it! I will post the other chapters soon!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	3. California

Heyy Here is my new story. I will post 5 chapters and tell me if you like it!!! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2- BPOV-California**

When we got there to California it was sunny. We wanted to go to the pool right a way. Well it wasn't a pool it was a place with FRESH water and it was full of rocks. It is nice and the water is warm. We went swimming. Searched for cool rocks, swam to the other side and back, raced, and just hung out. I bring my ipod everywhere. I had it in the car. I was playing random songs. I was listening to Our Song by Taylor Swift. That got me thinking… How much I really wanted it to be between Edward and I… Then I was listening to Just Want to Be With You from High School Musical three… which I still needed to delete from my ipod. I was singing softly to myself looking over and Edward. If only he knew that it was true...

"Hey Bella!" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you stop singing?" He asked.

"Oh… okay." I said.

When we got back to the house from swimming we went up to read. He had How To Read Dragonese. All of a sudden he started laughing.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Look…" He said. He scooted over on the single bed… and I sat down next to him. We then started to read some if it aloud and cracked up. It was so funny. When we calmed down a little I looked down. Since he was lying down I was sitting up. I so badly wished he would lean up and kiss me. Why did I like him so much. If only my Edward would realize that we were meant to be and… Wait My Edward? I do not know. He is not mine… yet. He was still young. He doesn't like anyone like that… so what am I to do?

"Bells…" He said.

"Yeah?" I said drawing out of my thoughts.

"Go to your own bed. I want to read in peace." He said. I never knew those words could hurt me so much. But I quickly brought my act back up and went over to my bed. I was going to write. I loved to write. Poetry mainly. I then started to write. I was writing on how I should be the one. I should stand out to you when the time comes.

**Proud to be Me**

_I know who I am_

_I'm not gonna mess around_

_I'm gonna take a stand_

_And not fall to the ground_

_I'm not like you_

_You're not like me_

_Even though we're like glue _

_I sing a different melody_

_I'm proud to be me_

_As you can see_

_We may look alike _

_But I have my personality_

_I am unique_

_And so are you_

_I am different_

_And you are too_

_I'm proud to be me_

_As you can see_

_We may look alike_

_But I have my own personality_

_I may be strange _

_But that's just me_

_It may seem that I changed_

_But that's more for you to see_

_I'm not like you_

_You're not like me_

_Even though we're like glue _

_I sing a different melody_

_I'm proud to be me_

_As you can see_

_We may look alike _

_But I have my personality_

_I am unique_

_And so are you_

_I am different_

_And you are too_

_I'm proud to be me_

_As you can see_

_We may look alike_

_But I have my own personality_

_Now its your time to be proud_

_You are who you are_

_Some come on and say it loud_

_And be that shinning star_

_So just be yourself_

_And do not change_

_Not like anyone else_

_So go beyond the range_

_ I'm proud to be_

_As you can see_

_We may look alike_

_But I have my own personality_

I guess it makes sense.

"Bella." Edward called pulling me out of my gaze.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you writing. Can I see?" Edward said.

If he saw this… It could be something different to him, than to me, but if he found out….. I couldn't.

"No… Its… its private… It is like a diary." I said. Only have true. Since it is like a diary in a non-diary way.

"Awwww….. Do I know about it?" He asked.

"No…" _YES!!!1 YES!! It is how I feel about you. How I like you! And would do anything!_ My brain screamed. But I couldn't let him no that.

"Fine…" He said and went back to his PSP. Wanted so much to tell him, and not seem rude, but… I…. I ….. I can't..

"Want to go to the dock?" He asked.

"The boat dock?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

We put on our shoes and walked out. The path was in the forest-ish place. I didn't know my way around, so I had to stick close. Not that I didn't mind. We finally arrived on the dock. It was a gentle breeze. I let my hair down. It was blowing it. Making it more beautiful. If only he knew the signs that someone liked him… someone like me. I guess not…

"Look I can walk on water." He said.

"Really?" I asked… playing along. Then he stepped down and did not sick. It made a loud sound… so it couldn't be possible.

"Haha…" I said. There was a wood stair at the water level.

"Cool though!" he said.

"Yes… it is cool." I said. With that I sat down him next to me. I daydreamed again. We were alone so much. But… doesn't mean a thing to him. Not yet…

"Lets go home." He said getting up.

"Alright, right behind you!" I said.

We ran up the dock and to the house. It was fun.

"The kids can stay while we go. I know they do not want to go… Or Bella won't." My mom said as we approached.

"Hi!" We said coming in.

"Hi! Renee and I are going to walk over to my dad's and ride the bikes back here so we have them. It would be an hour to an hour and a half. Do you want to come?" Esme said.

"Nah, I want to stay… chill and hang out with each other." He said. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Alright. See you!" They said and walked out. Leaving us alone for yet another time. We went up to the loft and chilled. We then decided to play cards! We played Spit and James Bond. They are so fun! We just relaxed. They left at about 10 am. It was going on 11:45. I was wondering where they were. But didn't worry because they are grown ups, they can take care of themselves. After a few rounds of cards and discussing music he played his PSP yet again, and I called up some friends. I called Alice up. We talked and talked… she knew about Mike but not everything. His best friend called me. Tyler. He wanted to know if I heard from Mike. I asked why. He said because he hasn't talked to him. That he grew distant. Distant? But why would he talk to me? I am his ex… yeah we talked but not much. Why would he talk to me?

"Mike?" Edward asked.

"He is my… close friend…." I lied. He knew I liked people, but not that I went out with them. We were Best Friends but I still didn't tell him everything. Plus he would just not get it or think it was gross. He wasn't there maturely. I am really short for my age. And Edward was the same height and weight as me. Creepy… We are perfect level. No one would have to bend down or tip toe up to kiss. UGH! Stop thinking that. I mentally smacked my self.

We had dinner and then relaxed. Our moms went out to the rock near the house. After a while we wanted to spy on them. But we made noise, I slipped, and it was ruined. We went down, visited for a little, then went back up so we would not do dishes. We would fall asleep or get sleepy. And not do it! And the best thing is that it worked! Edward likes to fall asleep early. So he fell asleep. I was still hurt from all the bad things he has said to me. It was all play, but it really hurt… I guess I could write about it…

**Let It All Out**

_Do you ever feel like_

_There's so much inside of you_

_Do you ever feel like_

_You don't know what to do_

_All of a sudden, you are lost_

_In your own mind_

_And there is one thing you must_

_Come to find…_

_Just let it all out_

_All you have to do is try_

_Just let it all out_

_You might even cry_

_Don't keep it to yourself_

_Go ahead and tell somebody else_

_Scream and shout_

_Just let it all out_

_I know you want to let it out_

_And you want to do it now_

_Just relax and you will get it_

_You will figure it out somehow_

_You have to focus_

_So give it a try_

_And you will figure out_

_The reason why_

_All of a sudden, you are lost_

_In your own mind_

_And there is one thing you must_

_Come to find…_

_Just let it all out_

_All you have to do is try_

_Just let it all out_

_You might even cry_

_Don't keep it to yourself_

_Go ahead and tell somebody else_

_Scream and shout_

_Just let it all out_

_Do you ever feel like_

_your all alone? _

_Do you ever feel like_

_nobodies home?_

_Don't keep it to yourself_

_Go ahead and tell somebody else_

_Scream and shout_

_Just let it all out_

There…. That is done. I finished writing for now. I am tired anyway. I closed my Mac Laptop and got cozy in bed. I said goodnight to the sleeping Edward. I dozed off thinking of the possibilities of us ever together… also with Mike too…. Who do I choose? I let my mind wonder and think of the pros and cons. With that I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you like it! I will post the other chapters soon! SONGS ARE ORIGINAL!!! My friend and I made them!!!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	4. Unexpected Visitors

Heyy Here is my new story. I will post 5 chapters and tell me if you like it!!! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 3-BPOV-Unexpected Visitors**

"Morning." Edward said.

"Hi." I said.

"GET UP!" Edward said. He had been up for a while, though went to bed so much earlier than I did.

"Hey Bella, get up. My cousin is coming." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Emmett." He said.

"Great!" I said. With that I quickly got up, showered and got dressed. He was one of my favorite cousin of his. It was nice to see him. He was like my big teddy bear! By the time I got out, brushed my hair, and got ready so was Edward. Esme and Renee made breakfast and waited for him to arrive.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Emmett!" We both yelled.

"Bella! Eddy!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey Teddy!" Edward said.

"Hey Em." I said.

"I asked your mom, I brought my girlfriend." He said.

"What is her name." I asked.

"Rose." Emmett said.

"Rose…. As in Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. With that Edward stood in front of me in a protective position. He knew about how Rose betrayed me.

"Can you boys come in?" Renee asked.

"Sure." They said. They left and now I was stuck with Rose.

"Bella…"She started to say.

"It is not Bella you. You left me and betrayed me." I interrupted her.

"Look, let me explain." She said.

"Explain? You left me. Then bullied me. I was left alone, and with no one. But Alice. She was my friend. How you did that, and come back here.. and to date Edward's brother?!" I half yelled.

"I am 13 now. Thank you. He is so sweet. Kind… caring…. I am a freshman in high school. I can do what I want." She said.

"Does your mom know?" I asked.

"Yes. She supports me 100%." Rose said. "Anyway… do you still LIKE Edward?" She asked.

"Who I like or do not like is none of your business." I said.

"So you do." Rose said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Bella, phone for you." Renee said.

"Hello?" I asked.

"BELLA!" Someone screamed.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Duh! Who else would it be! I am coming to see you in Cali! See you in an hour!" She said and hung up the phone.

"Oh, by the way Jasper is coming." She said. That was her and our used to be best friend.d What was this? A reunion?

"Jasper and Alice arrived at about the same time. I heard them both stuttering. Alice was my age. Edward the youngest of us. Emmett was my Rose's age. I would have to ask Alice about it later.

"BELLA!" Alice said.

"ALI!" I yelled back

"The whole gang is here." She said.

"I know. I am fine with everyone but ROSE." I said.

"Same… I guess…" Ali said. She was hiding something. I am not sure what, btu she was hiding something.

"Ali… can I talk to you? I asked.

"Is it about Eddy…." She said.

I looked around and sure enough Eddy was looking at me with a confused look. I hope he didn't hear anything.

"I didn't hear a thing but my name." He said as if reading my mind. Weird… we must no each other to well.

I nodded showing that I had heard and turned back to Ali. "NO! Not him… you and someone…" I said. She gave me a look like fine.

We walked up into her room. There were three bedrooms connected by a door. That was when we were little. When we were all friends. Alice was in the middle, Rose on one side, I on the other. We had the whole basement to ourselves. I was closest to the door sine if I had to get up I wouldn't stumble and wake everyone. Since I am so clumsy. Then Alice, and Rose. On one right side. Then the other was Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We all had our own rooms, in a way. But they could all be connected too. Each room had their own bathroom. A stand up shower and a Jacuzzi! It was so nice. Then a huge sink, and mirror. Then in the middle a giant plasma tv screen and a wii. With a million games too. Then a pull out couch. And the beds were all king size. Then the huge closets and what not. It is so cool! We entered Alice's' room with Rose there.

"Let me explain. And you can't run since Jasper, Edward and Emmett are guarding the door." She explained. We looked around and then saw they were I would kill Eddy for it. Something told me Alice would kill Jasper too and we would both kill Emmett.

"Fine." We said and sat on Alice's bed.

"Look, I got jealous of Alice and You. I am so sorry." She said.

"But why did you do all of that?" I asked.

"Because. Remember when you had the party? The one with the whole school. With out me. That hurt. BAD too. I didn't mean anything. I was so mad and it felt like you left me. I therefore did the same. And made it worse so you wouldn't do that again. Then I liked popularity and got to carried away. I am so sorry." She said.

"What! We did send it to you. It was you surprise party. I thought I had someone take you over. We ignored you for a reason. You never showed up and we had no idea what to do." Alice said.

"That is why you forgot my birthday! But it hurt." She said.

"It was a whole miss understanding." Emmett said.

"Yes it was." Jasper said.

"That was so stupid because we could have all be friends for so long. I haven't seen you in so long. Jasper and Rose anyway." Edward said said.

"No kidding. And I would not have to hide it from you for so long." Emmett said.

"So it is clear. It was a misunderstanding and we are all friends again?" Edward asked.

We all looked at each other then Alice, Rose and I looked at each other.

"Two" I said.

"Four." Alice said.

"Six" Rose and

"And eight!!" I said.

"What do we appreciate?" Alice said.

"Friendship." Rose said.

"Friendship!" I said.

"Friendship." Alice said.

"Together forever!" We all said. And then hugged each other. With that we KNEW we were back together.

"20 bucks Emmett." Jasper and Edward said.

We all turned. "YOU BET ON US!" We yelled. With that they started to run. We laughed since we weren't really going to do anything. And shut all three doors with our rooms and caught up! Which was needed greatly!!!

* * *

Hope you like it! I will post the other chapters soon! SONGS ARE ORIGINAL!!! My friend and I made them!!!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	5. Preparing and Asking

Heyy Here is my new story. I will post 5 chapters and tell me if you like it!!! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

* * *

---Chapter 4 ---

EPOV-Asking and Preparing

My parents have a motor boat. We also had a rowing boat. I insisted we got one once I was ten when I first started liking Bella. I was going to ask her sometime to take a boat ride with me. I would have to find the courage to as her. I would do it today.

I knocked on her door. "Hey Bella?" I asked.

"Oh… hey Edward." She said. She seemed happy then sighed. It seemed sad.

"I was wondering… If you want to go on a boat ride then swimming? Maybe in like an hour?" I asked.

"Um…." She said. I swear I heard her heart beat go so fast, but then there was a knock on the door. So maybe it was them.

"She says yes. Go get ready. Bye!" Alice said and pushed me out the door. I could vaguely hear some murmuring then left to get ready.

BPOV- I was just relaxing to my ipod and feeling down and depressed. I had cramps and was just down today. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Bella?" Edward said.

"Oh… Hey Edward." I said. Happy then sad. Since I didn't feel good. If he wanted to do anything.

"I was wondering… If you want to go on a boat ride then swimming? Maybe in like an hour?" He asked.

"Um…." I wasn't sure since of my cramps. Then Alice bust in the door and screamed….

"She says yes! Go get ready. Bye!" She said and then shooed him out. I heard the door close then Alice started talking.

"Bella, Edward is outside… do not talk to loud. But YES! Maybe something will happen." She whispered.

"I… I can't. I have cramps and not feeling well." I said.

"That time of the month huh?" She asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. said.

"Oh well, take pain medicine, a tampon, a cute bikini, mini shorts, and a tank! It will be perfect!" She said.

"Fine…" I said. She knew I would not say no to Edward. I took the two pills and glass of water from her. Then she disappeared into my closet. She came out with a navy blue bikini and a beautiful dark blue tank top and mini shorts. What is with dark blue? I know it is my favorite color, but I do not get it. She handed me a tampon and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out I had everything on and she put my hair in a ponytail.

"You look AMAZING!" She screamed. Rose came in then to see what the screaming was about.

"You look cute, beautiful, hot… you get it." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime!" They said.

With that I went to wait for him to get ready. I walked out into the porch near the boat.

"Bella… oh your early." He said.

"Yeah, with Alice and Rose…" I started to say.

"Yeah, I get it." He started to laugh.

"You all set? Oh, could you get us two waters?" He asked.

"Sure… " I said and went to get waters.

"From the upstairs fridge. Do not fall! Be careful." He said.

EPOV- "You all set? Oh, could you get us two waters?" I asked. Stalling. I thought that I would be able to sneak some extra things on the boat. That I might use.

"Sure… " I said and went to get waters.

"From the upstairs fridge. Do not fall! Be careful." I said. Adding more time, and warning her. Then all my courage will have gone to waste. I got everything I needed on the boat. We were going to school in two days. So I was running out of time. Plus with Tanya. She was on vacation in Alaska… so it worked.  
"Here." She said. She started handing me the waters as she walked down the steps to the boat when I saw she caught her foot. So I quickly stopped what I did and caught her before she fell putting my hands around her waste. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were a brown soft color. It was like I could see into her soul. It felt right… but oh well. She blushed a crimson red. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I said. It was true.

BPOV- I was going out of the house from getting the water and then tripped on something down the stairs. I closed my eyes for the embrace but then I felt two strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a pair of hypnotizing green eyes staring back at me. I blushed when I realized what it was. It was Edward. "Thanks." I said and I felt my cheeks blush really dark, since they turned hot.

"No problem." He said. He then lifted me onto the boat. Probably afraid that I was going to fall getting in.

"I do not want you to fall again." He said.

And with that we set sail.

* * *

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	6. Boatride&Swimming

Heyy Here is my new story. I will post 5 chapters and tell me if you like it!!! Here they all are! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

* * *

----Chapter 5----

EPOV-The boat ride&swimming

We got in and I started to sail.

"So…" I said.

"I do not know." She said. She seemed distracted.

"How about we play 20 questions?" I asked. "Except that we find out more about each other." I said.

"Alright… You start." She said.

"Okay… What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Green." She answered.

"Subject?" I asked.

"English." She said.

"Favorite girl friend." I said.

"Rose or Alice… I will have to say Alice for now." She said. "Do NOT tell them though." She said.

"Favorite guy friend." I asked.

"Well… you three all are special in their own way. Jasper is good for feelings, Emmett for company and fun, and I am just close to you because we just have a lot in common." She said.

"Oh, wow okay." I said. "Favorite artist?" I asked.

"Debussy." She said.

"Song?" I asked.

"Claire De Lune." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Well… I like Debussy and Claire De Lune too." I said.

"Oh wow…" She said. She seemed to blush.

We kept going. I told her that my favorite color was brown, since that was her eye and hair color. Also my favorite scent was strawberries and freesias. And we exchanged a whole bunch of things.

Well… I think that it is time to turn in." I said. I mentally sighed. I did not want to go in. I wanted to spend more time with Bella.

"Yeah… we should." She said. She seemed sad about going back too. I do not know though.

As we rowed back it was silent. We were going to swimming too. By the way… you look very beautiful in that outfit, and midnight blue too." I said.

"Thanks." She said and blushed again.

When we docked I told her I was going to carry her out since I did not want her to fall.

Once everything was tied up I told her that we should head the hot tub and the pool in the back.

She took off her shirt and shorts and dived in. She was so pretty, not only her body but her personality and face. Well… oh well. I had a girlfriend now. I would have to wait.

We raced around and played. Also relaxed in the hot tub and then it was time to head it. It was sunset.

"Put your towel on, then come with me. Lets go down to the beach and watch the sunset." I said.

"Sure." We got out, dried off and headed. Down. It was quiet and nice. Then it started to get dark so we headed back, took showers, and got in our pjs. We were all going to watch a movie. Then do some wii games, girls verses boys. A little later Bella lost her phone. "Hey Edward, or actually guys can one of you call my phone?" She asked.

I found mine and called her. _Why do I keep running from the truth, All I think about is you, You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know- _

"Um… thanks Edward." She said. My ring tone was Crush by David Archuleta?? Wait what is your phone number?" Bella asked. She didn't have it? I had hers, and I gave her the same ring tone. Rats… I gave it to her.

"Call it just in case…" I said.

_Do you ever think, when were alone, all the we can be, where this thing could go- _My phone rang. Awkward once. I wonder… oh well… Bella… Edward… Bella… Edward… I heard our names being called. All I could think about was how good our names sounded together.

"Edward, Bella" Alice and Rose called Bella, Jasper and Emmett called me while shaking us. We must have been thinking the same thing…

* * *

Do you like it so far? If you do REVIEW!!! I have the whole story done! SO I can post it when I want! Tell me if you like it! I might post more!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	7. Friends Again

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!!

* * *

**----Chapter 6 -----**

**BPOV-Friends again.**

--- 3 years later!!---

Age chart-

Emmett & Rose& Jasper-16

Alice & Bella-15

Edward-14

We were going to high school! We had moved to forks. We all lived in forks. Rose and Jasper's parents also moved to Forks. I moved to a house real close by as did the Hales. We were all happy near each other. We mainly spent time at the Cullen's house since it was just the biggest. Esme wanted all of us to move it. I was fine with that. Or at least closer. They redid all their housing. Now the six of us lived in once house together. It was like the basement of the Cullen's actually. But we had a living room too, and kitchen and all of that. The parents all moved into the Cullen house which was now different. They still had our rooms, since things like Christmas we all would go up. We lived like a half hour away. They had a huge land. We also were near a big clearing where we played baseball. Even the parents joined. We had Delilah and Don Hale, Renee and Phil Swan, and Esme and Carlisle Cullen. It was fun though! Alice and Jasper started to date too. Edward was Edward. He has had a steady girlfriend named Tanya. They have been going out since Alice entered high school. So about a year. Rose and Emmett are still together. They have been together 3 years. Edward has been going out with Tanya since he turned 13 so a year to. I was still single. Though I met a guy named Jacob. He is so sweet. We aren't official but I have gone on one date with him. We were going to Forks High School together. Edward a Freshman, Alice and I Sophomores, and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were Juniors. We will be going there for two years together, and three years with Edward. Then we are all going to try and get into the same College which is in Alaska.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all had cars. Alice, Edward and I were to young. Though next year Alice and I would get one. I can't wait! We all had Volvos. We had them specialized so they were all crazy colors. Black for Carlisle, White for Esme, Tan for Delilah, Brown for Don, Pale red for Renee, Green for Emmett, Pink for Rosalie, and Purple for Jasper. Then there will be midnight blue for me, yellow for Alice, and Gray for Edward.

"School!" Emmett, Rose and Jasper yelled.

We took Rose and Jasper's cars often. Emmett, Rose and Edward and one. Jasper, Alice, and I in the other.

Rose and Emmett wanted to be together so we made it three and three. Edward and I were always stuck in the back since the couples wanted to sit together. I could not WAIT for my car.

Edward was really smart in Science and Math. So he took advanced placement which was my grade. So Alice and I had Edward in our class twice a day. One before lunch, and one after. Math than Biology/Science.

We all piled in our cars. They sometimes switched Edward and I. When we got to school we all went our ways. Tanya was in my math class too, but not biology. She was in my grade. The four of us were partners for math. And Edward and I in biology. We had a lot of math projects and worked in groups of four.

We, Alice, Tanya, Edward and I, walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. We all had PE with everyone. Which I was thankful. Except Tanya. Hers was right before us. Then she had Biology. So we passed by.

At the end of the day we all met up and went home. We did our homework. Sometimes Tanya would come. But really no one liked her, except Edward.

-----A YEAR LATER-----

We were getting our cars today. We had passed. I was so happy! Alice and I were the first in our grade to get them! Now I would not have to ride with anyone. So Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I all got them! Tanya kept failing then would try get him to let her pass by being seductive but that never worked. She always got in trouble after. It was so funny. Now I could just drive myself. Jasper and Alice took Alice's car and Rose and Emmett took Rose's car. And I took mine. I let Edward ride with me. Only one more year. I would be a junior, and Edward a Sophomore. He could finally drive himself.

Each day was monotonous. We would go, eat lunch together, go back, and repeat again. I couldn't wait till Tanya would get her car so he would not ride with me. Since… I still liked him, but what is the point if he did not like me. Jacob and I went out for about 10 months. But broke up since we never saw each other and he got jealous thinking I liked Edward. Not that I told him the truth… but still.

"GIRL TIME! GUYS OUT!" Alice said. I was confused as was Rose. The boys were given money to go out and do whatever. We had to talk.

"What?" I asked. They both just stared.

"This is ridiculous. NO ONE likes Tanya, and it is obvious you still like Edward. And what not." Alice said.

"Plus we both have boyfriends oddly. But you… you are still single. There was the Jake thing once. But still… You need a boyfriend!" Rose said joining in.

"I…. it is not my fault." I said.

"We never said fault… how about a game of truth and dare… We can have all of us… and Tanya… I have a plan…" Alice said with a smirk.

"Oh no…" I said.

"Oh yes." Rose said. They must have been talking. With that they went on what we would all wear and go over the plan without me listening.

We would do it when we got back, we were going to go made me take a shower, wash my hair, and what not. Then they made me put curls in my hair since it is straight. They put a little dark blue eye make up on and pinkish red lipstick. They then made me close my eyes. And get in my dress. I obeyed for if I didn't who knows what they would do. Then I felt a necklace and earrings and a bracelet put on me. He then told me to walk over to the full length mirror. They kept a tight hold on me so that I would not fall and possibly rip the dress. They then made me stop and I looked in the mirror…

Once I opened my eyes I had to blink several times to see and make sure it was me and that I was not dreaming.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Alice yelled.

"Really, you do." Rose said.

"That is just wow." I said. I might hate them sometimes with their fashion, but it does come in handy. The girls called the guys to go out, and to tell Edward to get Tanya. I still wonder why, but we will see. We were going to a dance. It was actually a school dance, but I was going alone. But they have things set. It was the winter dance. Then we would all come back. Since we were 14-16 we couldn't drink, so it worked. We all dressed up and waited for the boys. I was driving Edward… great. Oh well. We heard a knock at the door.

"Girls?" The boys, Jasper and Emmett asked.

"We are coming meet us downstairs." They said. "Don't let Edward walk he will ruin his shoes." Alice said after.

With that they finished up. We then finished up. I grabbed my phone, keys, and ipod. I put it in my midnight blue purse and went off downstairs. Alice and Rose went ahead since they were all done. I just had to use the bathroom. So I came down last. They were all waiting for me. I walked down slowly so I wouldn't trip. Though Jasper says it was to be dramatic, and it was kind of right. Also he said to calm down as if he could read my emotions. Alice said that everything would be okay and that Tanya will be gone by the end. She acts like a fortuneteller. With that we went to our cars. Edward stuck with me. Even after all these years I liked him. We quickly got in. It felt as if he had his eyes on me the whole time.

"You look beautiful." He finally said.

"Thanks! You don't look to bad yourself! I know Tanya can't wait to see you." I said. He looked happy then sad. Sad? I am not sure why. We arrived at the dance and then the craziness began…

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	8. Meadow Convo

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!!

* * *

**---Chapter 7 ---**

**BPOV- Meadow Convo**

We had just arrived at the dance. It was crazy. It was to loud. Tanya instantly grabbed Edward away from me and sent me death glares the whole time. I finally had enough and left the gym where the dance was. As I walked down the hall I saw many couples making out. Thank goodness there was only a few teachers and they were in the gym. I walked outside and just sat on the stairs. I finally decided to go to the car. And just relax. I was there and took out my ipod. I just sat and listened to music for a half and hour. Then all of a sudden my phone went off.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella where are you?" She asked.

"In the car. I do not want to dance." I said.

"Well to bad. Come in." She said.

"No." I said.

"Don't make me get Emmett and Rose out there." She threatened.

"Make me!" I yelled and shut the phone. I quickly turned on the car and sped off to home.

"Have you seen Edward? Tanya is looking for him." I heard someone say as I sped by.

"Follow her." Alice yelled in a distance. I turned my lights off and just went to a new place where they would least expect me. I saw a gorgeous meadow. It was only about a few blocks away. So I went in and parked.

I walked silently in the clearing.

"Hello…. Who… Who is there?" Someone asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone." Someone shouted.

"Helpful I am no one." I said.

"Hello no one." Someone shouted.

"Hi Someone." I said back.

"Why are you here?" They asked.

"I need to get away, to think." I said.

"Same." They answered.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Fine, but what is said here is not to be repeated. And I will tell you if you tell me." The person said.

"Fine, but use fake names too." I added.

"Fair." They said. It sounded like a he.

"I am a him/he… you're a she right?" The person asked. Like he read my mind. Weird only Edward seemed to do that…

"Yes." I replied. "So tell me. I asked first." I added.

"Well, my girlfriend is really annoying. Her name is Ta- I mean Tay. She is sweet but she is 15. I am 14, soon to be 15. I only have 1 class with her. I am in advanced classes. But every time we are together she keeps trying to make me make love to her. And it is just… I am 14. And I do not even get hard around. Plus I like someone else." He added.

"If you like someone else, why don't you break up with Tay and go out with the girl you like." I said.

"I would… and she is single. She was at the dance tonight. Forks High. You might know her. But… She is 15. I have liked her since I was 10. But if I told her she would freaked and it would be awkward." He said.

"Oh… Why don't you start by breaking up with your girlfriend. Then get help from your friends to help do things like your secret admirer. Find out if she likes you… then maybe you can ask her out." I said.

"Sounds like a plan… now what about you?" He asked.

"Well… I have been friends with a guy named Edgar. He is so sweet. And he is 14, I 15. I have liked him since I was 11. We had been friends for years. But if I told him it would be awkward. So I just ignored it. I tried dating someone else but it didn't work. So I am still single. And he has a girlfriend named Tracy. She is in my grade. No one likes her in his group of friends, as I don't too." I said.

"Wow… well try and look attractive. Give little hints. Also since he can't drive and you can… well then give him rides. Slip into romantic subjects, see how he gets. You know?" He said.

"Good idea." I said.

"Thanks!" He said.

"I have to go, my friends are looking for me." I said.

"Same." He said.

"See you when I can someone." I said.

"Bye no one." He said. With that we left. I went ahead and pulled out fast. I had to go and find my friends, and more importantly Edward. Someone left a little after I did. I pulled into the parking lot with angry faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you go?" They asked.

"Somewhere… Did you find Edward?" I asked.

"No have you seen him?" They asked.

"No… I will go look. Stay and dance. If I need help I will call." I said.

"Fine." They said. With that they went in and I started my car up to look. About a block away I saw him coming down.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Hi Bella." He said.

"We were looking for you. We were worried. Tanya is too. Please come to the dance." I said.

"Fine, if you go." He said.

"I have no date… What should I?" I asked.

"Maybe someone will catch your eye." He said.

"Someone did…" I whispered to my self.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing. Hop in I'll drive you the rest!" I said.

With that he hopped in. He seemed to be thinking.

"Later." He said. He must have read my mind. Weird…

We got back and we went our separate ways. He went to find Tanya and I went to party.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	9. Secret Admirer

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!!

* * *

**---Chapter 8 ----**

**BPOV-Secret Admirer**

I had reentered the gym. I told the others I found Edward and went to sit. Someone came with a drink and it had a note. It was a girl. She said… Better read it.

_Dear Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I really like you and keeping an eye on you at the dance._ I quickly looked around. I thought I saw Edward looking at me but I wasn't sure. I went back to having soda and talking to Jessica.

"Excuse me. This is for you." Angela said. She was one of my best friends. I opened it.

_Dear Bella. I am not going to tell you who you are. I am just going to say I like you… And will reveal my self in time. Well if all goes well. Xoxo-Secret Admirer._ They didn't ask. Jessica left to use the bathroom and came back with another note. _Bella, No one I give these to is going to tell you who I am if you were wondering. Sorry. You will have to wait and see…._ I folded it up and put them in my pocket. Emmett came over with another note. _If I see you are into me I will reveal my self. And I will know… Since you do not know who I am I will see. Sorry to do it that way. But It is just the easier way. And if you don't like me it would be better than rejection._ I put it in my pocket with the rest. Jasper than came over. _Bella… You look stunning tonight. Midnight blue matches you perfectly. You are beautiful._ It said. I would have to talk to Rose and Alice about it later. They probably knew who it was. Then Tyler came up and gave me yet another one. _Only those I have given these to know. They are requested and restricted not to tell anyone. Even their girlfriends or boyfriends. This is my last one for tonight. You may only tell Alice and Rose… since the others know. Good luck guessing! Goodnight beautiful xoxo-S,A._ It said. S.A….Secret Admirer.

"Time to go!" Alice said.

We all got into our cars and drove off. Tanya and Edward in the back of my car. When we arrived they made me put on short shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my purse and took the letters out and put them in a special place and called Alice and Rose. They were in similar outfits. All of us. Though I was in blue, Alice yellow and Rose pink. Our car colors. We did that for when we ride in them we had a matching outfit. Alice's idea.

"Look…. I have a secret admirer." I said.

"How do you know?" They asked. I went to the special place and got them. Then shut the doors. I gave it to them to read.

"Wow… I wonder who it is…" Rose said.

"Same…" Alice said.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked.

"I went somewhere. But where is not the point. There was someone there". I explained and told them everything.

"So whoever you were talking to likes you." Alice said.

"Maybe…" I said.

"The story sounds similar to you and Edward…" Rose pointed out.

"I know. I thought that too. Maybe…maybe not.." I said. With that we headed downstairs and gathered everyone for a truth and dare.

EPOV (same chapter)-From when they got home

When we got home the girls all went upstairs. Tanya had to use the bathroom… and wanted to take a shower. She brought extra clothes. I told her I liked her in sweats and a T and she believed me. I just didn't want to deal with everything. When we did that I wanted to talk to the guys. I told them the conversation with No One and they said it is similar to Bella and my history. They finally figured out why I had them do that. I didn't ponder it to long for Alice rounded us all up for Truth and Dare. Tanya was ready and set…. So we all gathered around. Truth and Dare…

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	10. Truth and Dare

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!!

* * *

**---Chapter 9 ---**

**BPOV-Truth and Dare**

I told Alice and Rose about the secret admirer. Then we went down to start to play truth and dare. We sat in a circle. Emmett, Rose, me, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Tanya.

"Who goes first?" Alice said.

"I will!" Emmett said.

"Of course…" I said.

"So Emmett… Truth or Dare?" Alice said.

"Why ask.. he always does dare." I said.

"True." He said. "Dare…" He said.

"I dare you to kiss Tanya." She said.

"Fine… Though she has a boyfriend." He said.

"Doesn't matter." Alice said.

They leaned in and kissed. Full, tongue and all.

It kept going till only Edward and I were left. Alice had to kiss Edward, Jasper said he wanted Alice to be his first, Rose said she lost her virginity, and Tanya had to not go near Edward for a week and if she did she pay or have to break up with him, or he with her. I think Edward liked the idea of breaking up with her I am not sure. Alice asked me truth or dare. I said dare. She said to play 7 minutes in heaven with Edward. That must have been one of their plans. I got up and Edward led us to the closet.

"If you are not out of breath and that your lips aren't swollen I will come and you WILL do the dare!" Alice yelled.

"So…." I said. I couldn't finish because his lips crashed down on mine. He kissed me tenderly at first. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I had granted. He tasted so good. Out tongues danced together. This kiss I had been waiting for years for. It was worth it though. A knock interrupted our kiss and we pulled away. Both out of breath. Alice opened the door with a simile on her face. "Lips swollen and heavy breathing!" She said. We then returned to the circle.

"Okay… Edward truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to take 2 more dares and 3 truths." She said.

"Fine." He said.

"Who was your first crush?" She asked.

"Um…. Bella…." He said and looked down blushing. Edward blushed! Wow!!

"Do you still like her?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I dare you to break up with Tanya, weather you want to or not." She said.

"But… Okay." He said. I could tell he was lying about not wanting to break up with her.

"Tanya I am sorry. It just doesn't work. I need more respect. We are over." He said to Tanya. She ran home crying.

"I dare you to ask Bella out." Rose said. My head sprung up and she smiled innocently.

"Bella, You were my first crush, and my only crush. Tanya was no one… She deserves less, and you deserve more. Will you go out with me?" He asked. I could tell he was honest. I looked around. They all nodded yes. I looked at him. And he looked nervous I would reject him. I took a deep breath. "Yes, I will go out with you." I said.

"Now one more truth…. Did you like Bella's dare? And if so do it again!" Rose said.

"I did like the dare… it was the kiss of a life time. And if I liked it well. He pulled me and planted a kiss right then and there.

"Bella truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Truth." I said.

"How long have you liked Edward, and did you like the kiss?" She asked.

"I have liked Edward for soon to be 5 years, and yes like he said the kiss of a lifetime." I said.

"MISSION BxE DONE!" Alice and Rose yelled. With that they all left leaving me with Edward. We would have a lot of explaining to do…

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	11. Explaining

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!!

* * *

**----Chapter 10 ----**

**BPOV-Explaining….**

"So…" Edward said.

"Where did you come from when you were walking down the block?" I asked.

"I was at this special place. It is a meadow. I would like to show you." He said.

"Close to school, a few blocks away?" I asked.

"Yes why? And Where were you? You went missing too. I heard anyway." He said.

"That is where I went." I said.

"No one?" He asked.

"Someone?" I asked.

"First off yes. Second… your not no one. You are amazing and important!" He said.

"And your not someone. You are Edward my best friend and boyfriend." I said.

"I could get used to that!" He said.

"Same." I said. "Wait… you liked me since you were 10? I liked you since I was 11, which is the same time in a way." I said.

"Yeah. I did… As you did too." He said.

"And Tanya?" I asked.

"All true. Weird to say but I didn't even get hard. Funny thing is I got softer! Around you I got hard. Though she thought it was her." He said. "And you looked stunning. Beautiful. Words couldn't describe how you looked." He said.

"You were the ones with the little letters." I asked.

"Yes… funny thing… it was your idea." He said.

"True…" I said.

"Well, your 15 now. It is past 12. Happy birthday!" I said.

"Yes, and all to soon you will be 16 and we will not be the same age." He said.

"It will be okay." I said.

"What is my birthday present?" He asked.

"This…" I started to lean in and we kissed for a long time.

"Hold on… watch this." He whispered "Stay quiet." He said quietly. I nodded. He tiptoed to the door and opened it fast. Out came Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Hi…" He said as they were getting up.

"BELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Alice yelled.

"THE PLAN WORKED!" Rose said.

I guess it is time for bed. "Night all I am tired." I said.

"Night Bella." They said.

"Night Bewwa." Edward said. Using his old way of saying my name as a kid.

"Night Eddiekins!" I said. With that we all went to bed and hearing a couple of aww's, finally's, and cute's. We all went our ways and went to bed!

I stayed up for a little writing a poem/song… Here it is:

**LOVE**

Love can heal a soul

It can do numerous things

It is a miracle

It has magic

Love can explain a lot

Of things that we do

Only for love

And love alone

Love can be found

In many ways

Love for family

Love for friends

Love is the key

To many things

As you go through life

You will have a piece

It can be through family

It can be through friends

It can be though teachers

You will get it somehow

Love can break someone

Love can heal someone

Love can do magic

Love can make miracles

When I was satisfied with it I went to bed, turning off my lights, and went to sleep thinking of Edward and my crazy night.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	12. Kiss

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!!

* * *

**----Chapter 11 ----**

**BPOV-Kiss?**

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed. I didn't have to think twice to see who it was…

"MONRING BELLA!!!" Alice said.

"Morning Alice." I said.

"It is SATURDAY!" Rose said.

"So?" I asked.

"Well… shopping spree Saturday!" Alice said.

"I AM NOT GOING! I am staying here." I said.

"Why?" She said.

"I am tired. I am having an at home weekend. Leave me alone." I said.

"Did Edward break up with you?" Jasper asked.

"Ugh guys go away… and no he didn't. I just do not feel well." I said.

"You loose your virginity?" Emmett joked.

"NO I DID NOT! I AM FINE! IT IS JUST MY TIME OF THE MONTH. LEAVE ME BE!" I yelled. With that they backed out of the room. Then Jasper and Emmett were murmuring about bets and how much each owed.

"Emmett, Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes?" They said and appeared at the door.

"Could you come here and help me redo my pillow arrangement?" I asked.

"Sure." They said. They did that then…

"Come here I want to tell you something." I said.

The both leaned real close to my lips.

"DO NOT MAKE BETS ON ME OR I WILL PERSONALLY DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU WHEN I FELL BETTER!" I yelled in the ear.

"OUCH!" They yelled.

"STOP SCREAMING." Alice yelled.

"BE QUIET." Rose yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Edward asked.

"I went into the bathroom, put a tampon on, grabbed my bathing suit, changed, grabbed my towel and left without a word. I went to the meadow a place where only Edward would know where I am.

After about an hour I heard footsteps come from the trees.

"Bella?" I assumed it was Edward.

"Eddy?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"How about everyone is looking for you. When you parked near the school I figured it out. I said I would help look on foot. Lost them and came here." He said. "So what is wrong with you?" He asked.

I burst out crying. He ran over and held me. When I was able to calmed down enough to talk I pulled away.

"I am just waiting for you to break up with me." I said.

"What!" He exclaimed. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"It was a dare… duh!" I said.

"Didn't you hear what I said? About you being my first and only crush, and when we kissed? The electricity between us?" He asked.

"Yes… but it was a dare." I said again.

"What about this for proof…" He said. He picked my head up in his hands, looked straight into my eyes and leaned down. His lips crashed against mine. We moved in perfect rhythm together. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it. His taste was dare I say delish. Our tongues battled for domination. He won though. We finally pulled away after about 10 minutes. We were so breathless.

"Is that proof enough for you?" He asked when he caught his breath again.

"Yes…" I said in defeat.

"I know it has been such a short time and all. I do not want to rush, but…" he said and took a deep breath. Was he breaking up with me, or wanting me to loose my virginity.

"I… I love you." He finally spat out.

"I love you too." I said back. Saying those words, who, where, and everything I was never to forget.

"How about 5 questions?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked.

I looked down embarrassed. "You." I said.

"Really? What about Jacob?" He asked.

"We went out, but we never kissed. Well, at least like that. He just gave me a peck on the lips. But real fast, like I was never kissed at all." I said.

"Oh, wow. You know, you were my first kiss." He said. "I never kissed her, I never liked her. I just kissed her cheek, and did the quick peck thing. She always tried to deepen it but it never worked." He said.

"But you were with her a year." She said.

"So, with the weekends, school, vacations…" He said. "I didn't really see her. Only at lunch and when you all invited her over." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yep…" He said.  
"Well… There is a first for everything." I said.

"True." He said. With that he took one hand and put it around my waist and held my hand with the other. I put my other hand around his waist and we headed back to the car.

"Lets go home, that way they do not wonder where we went." He said.

"Alright." I said.

With that I turned on the car and we sped off. We arrived home with everyone gone looking for us probably.

"Meet me in my room." I said.

"Alright." He said. We both took showers and got in our pjs getting ready for a long explanation. We met in my room and we sat on the bed watching tv.

"BELLA? EDWARD?" The group asked.

"We are in my room." I said.

They all put their stuff down and all piled into my room. I turned of the tv. "Before anyone talk, go in the living room. I do NOT want everyone in my room." I said. They all went to the living room and Edward and I met them there.

"Where were you? Where did you go? What is going on with you two? And YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Alice said.

"We went to a secret place, Edward met me there. He knew where I was. He proved to me he loved me. And then we went back." I said.

"Oh, okay." They said.

"WAIT ONE SECOND!" Alice yelled. Everyone froze. "YOU SAID LOVED!" Alice said.

"WHAT!" The rest yelled.

"Well, we said we loved each other." Edward said.

"Wait… You only went out for a day or so. You told her you loved her!" Jasper said.

"I didn't even tell Rose I loved her until three months into our relationship. Jasper said it a month in his." Emmett said.

"Well I did it in a day. We have had a long history. It works." I said.

"Hello… and FINALLY!" Esme, Delilah and Renee said as they walked in.

"You heard?" I said.

"OF course!" They said. They knew.

"We invited them over to help, but since you were here…" Alice said.

"Its alright Alice" Edward said.

Everyone finally arrived. All the news spread around. Everyone knew everything. No secrets left. We told each other everything. We were so close and a tight family.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! There is 16 chapters, 17 if you include the tiny epilogue! R&R!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	13. Crush

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES!

* * *

**----Chapter 12---- EPOV---Crush---**

3 Months later

Everything was great. Bella and I became a thing, and we were all happy. Every three months there was a dance. I obviously asked Bella to the dance and she said yes. I asked Alice for her to be in my favorite color on her, which is midnight blue… or a dark blue… not light it didn't look right.

It was the day of the dance. The girls rode in one car discussing the plans, as the boys got stuck in the other. Emmett and Rose drove. The girls rushed back saying to leave us alone until the dance. We played wii for a while, then got ready. I took a shower, and dressed up. The theme was black tie event. So we guys put on our suits. Girls in dresses. I combed my hair back and got the flower for her wrist.

BPOV---It was the last dance of the year. It is always a black tie event. This is the second dance I have been to with Edward. Alice, Rose and I had everything set. We rushed home from the school on the day of the dance to get ready. Edward and I have been officially going out for 6 months. Today was the 6 month anniversary. Alice and Rose got me a new midnight blue accessories and dress. I guess I am where midnight blue again. Last dance I did a different blue. I always dress in blue I guess…

When we were done, Rose was in a redish pink dress and Alice in a pink orange. They sort of matched. I in the midnight blue. Edward finally was old enough go get a car and drive. I did not have to use mine. Finally after a long time they said we were all perfect and they started to leave. They wanted me to go last so I would be careful. Rose first, Alice second, and me last. When I got to the top of the stairs everyone was looking at me. I blushed a pale pink. We had our pictures taken. Then we had to rush to the dance.

So we took the men's cars to the dance. Each couple, one car. It worked out well.

When we arrived everyone disappeared. Edward and I were together and that is all that mattered. We danced for a while. Then they wanted to do most popular couple in each grade. If a couple were in different grades they would go to the lower one.. The music stopped and we gave the principal our attention. For Senior it is Carmen and Eleazar!!!! Junior is Rosalie and Emmett!!! Alice and Kasper for Sophomores, and finally for freshman Bella and Edward!!" The principal said. Rose was good friends with Carmen. So we knew her. We were all happy. All of us got it! King and Queen, Prince and Princess had to be in the same grade. King was Emmett and Rose was Queen. Prince was Eleazar and princess was Carmen. They won to awards. Since the rest of us couples were not the same age we weren't eligible. "Now, I want to introduce a few new awards… Most cutest couple… Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale." The principal said. "And for the smartest in the school boy and girl who came in a tie… and coincidently going out, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. They end this year with a 100% average!" The principal said. We got our awards and came back down. Now for the final song this dance and year… Crush by David Archuleta. Edward pulled me to the dance floor.

"You look so beautiful, NO wait… there is not a word to describe how stunning you are." Edward said.

"You look so handsome too." I said.

"I love you." Edward.

"I love you too." I said. Witht that we danced the night away to the song that sort of helped us find out that we liked, rather loved, each other and what not. When the dance was over we went home and stayed and partied at home. Dancing the night away.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! There is 16 chapters, 17 if you include the tiny epilogue! R&R!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	14. Catch UpDetails

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES!

* * *

**----Chapter 13---**

**EPOV-Descriptions/Catch up…**

***2 years later*** Rose and Emmett are going to wait another year to go to college. Or they would be in their first year. They are waiting for me. Alice graduated and so did Bella. Bella was the Valedictorian and got the highest GPA in the school. With me, while she was there and in her grade. We were all going to college together. That September of Rose, Emmett, and Jasper graduated Both their parents got diagnosed with cancer and died. They decided to wait a year. And that gave them more of an excuse. So it was only my parents. Alice's parents also got sick. And so did Renee and Phil. Only Rose and Jasper were siblings, though we all acted liked it. Alice Brandon, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty, Rose and Jasper Hale and me, Edward Cullen. I had one more year of high school. Then we were all going to different colleges. Before Renee and Phil died they adopted Rose and Alice. My parents adopted Emmett and Jasper. Now it was the boys were the Cullen's and the girls were the Swans. Though hopefully in time we would all be Cullens!! Rose, Emmett and Jasper were 19 turning 20 this year, Alice and Bella were 18 turning 19, and I was 17 turning 18.

***A YEAR LATER***

I finally graduated. We all sent out our applications for college in. Jasper, Rose, and then Emmett (in that order) were the smartest in their grade. Jasper was the Valedictorian for his group, Bella hers, and I was mine. Emmett and Rose got accepted to Princeton, and some others. Alice and Jasper got accepted to Yale and some others, and Bella and I got accepted to Harvard and others. But that was where we were going. But in a way Bella, Alice and Rose were orphans. But because they were over 18 they could live with us. We all had the same vacation days so we would go and leave on the same day. We remodeled the house again. One master bedroom for my parents. It was Black and White. Then 6 equal sized bedrooms looking exactly the same just different colors. Emmett was Black and Green, Rose Red and Pink, Jasper Purple and Brown, Alice Yellow and Orange, Bella midnight blue and a pale red, and I had gray and White. I was the plainest. But I had the most in my room. (I had tons of music though!) Each had a king sized bed, a pull out couch, a futon, a desk with a laptop, a huge closet (due to Alice) A bathroom with a huge sink, Jacuzzi, A stand up shower, and shelves. Each identical colors to the bedroom. They were sound proof too. Each laptop matched their room Emmett's was green, Rose's was a rose color, Alice's was Yellow, Jasper's was brown, Bella's was dark blue, and mine was actually a light blue that looked gray-ish Esme and Carlisle slept upstairs. Basically that was the floor was their bedroom. Then the basement was like 4 floors worth spread out horizontal the vertical. So each couple shared sort of like a floor. But that was in the basement. In the middle was our living room with a huge game set and plasma tv. The in between the two floors we had the living room of the house, dining room, kitchen, etcetera. The bottom floor was so cool. The walls were about 100ft across. It was 100ft by 100 ft. So each bedroom had 50 by 25 foot room. Since the bedrooms were on the walls. Then in the middle was the door to the upstairs and the living/game room. The door let up a flight of stairs to the kitchen of the 2nd floor. Since that is the only thing that we didn't have. It was like our own house. The second floor was where the door was. So if you entered the door you walked into the living room. Then that led to the dining room, which led to the kitchen. The kitchen had a door to the down stairs and the upstairs. I also forgot to mention that we had our own door that led into our game room/living room. So it worked. We were all hap

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! This is ALMOST over....3-4 chapters! There is 16 chapters, 17 if you include the tiny epilogue! R&R!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	15. College

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES! lol sorry for the time warps!

* * *

**----Chapter 14----**

BPOV-College

Each couple was able to buy a house 5 minutes away from their campus for each couple. With help from Esme and Carlisle. Esme stopped massage and stuff and became a interior decorator, and massage when needed. Carlisle was a doctor. Each house was just like home. Our bedrooms were 50 by 50 instead. All the houses had a symmetrical layout. A bedroom on each side, a kitchen, dining, living, and work space room in the middle. The colors of our room and layout was exactly the same. Esme wanted us to feel at home. We all got our schedules before we left. Each couple had the same schedule. Except their major class. Rose was majoring in acting and her minor is modeling. Emmett is majoring in being a fitness instructor and his minor is teaching gym. Jasper was majoring in being a physiatrist and his minor is a vet. Alice was majoring in fashion designing and her minor is management for fashion shows and stores. Edward was majoring to be a doctor and his minor is music. And I was majoring in singing and my minor is dancing and acting. I may be clumsy but it is like once I am on stage I am amazing and almost indestructible as compared to when I am off stage.

"Edward… Honey… wake up! School." I yelled from the kitchen. I was making breakfast for us for school. Our classes started in an hour. But I wake up early. And Edward needs to be woken up.

"Bella…. 5 more minutes." He said.

"Now or no kissing me later." I said. He automatically shot up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I did that already so I was fine. I popped a breath mint in my mouth though.

"Good morning love." I said.

"Morning my lovely girlfriend." He said.

"What are you making for breakfast?" I said.

"Huh? I though you were making breakfast." He said.

"Just kidding here it is. eggs and bacon!" I said.

When he finished he checked the calendar. "One more week." He muttered.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh! The last week of school!" I said.

"No… till you would be my girlfriend for…. Four years now." He said.

"Wow… four years already." I said.

"No kidding." He said.

*****3 years later***

Edward was finally 21, I 22. We were juniors in college going to be seniors next year. We were one of the smartest in our school again. We would graduate next year. I couldn't wait till he was 25. I find that a good age. If I said I was then he would be "young." Rose and Emmett are happy. We would all be graduating on the same day. We were going to sell the house and move home to pursue our careers. We were going back to California once we graduated. We would all be under one roof. Together, a family again.

*****A YEAR LATER*****

We had all graduated. (Finally) I was so happy. We would be together again. Esme had a surprise for us… so we had to wait and see. We got in our cars and drove home for a while. We kids met up at one place to catch up and have something to eat. Then we would all go to California together! _(A/N- Lets pretend that all the colleges were close to each other and near California.)_ Once we all caught up we headed home. Only to find that everything was redone again….Esme…

"Well we thought each couple would want a home so it is like you bedroom, and the house you lived in. We paved a walkway to our house. Which is the same, if you ever wanted to come back. We put you farther back. You are 5 miles behind us. You are also neighbors from each other. Everything is sound proof." Esme said.

"Wow… thank you so much Esme." We said.

"You welcome." She said.

"You can use your room for gatherings. Also… There is now one whole girl room on one end and one boy room on the other down in the basement. Once everyone was settled we all got out. We were all able to see each other. Alice and Jasper in the middle. It was like a semi circle. A driveway for our cars. Then we saw something and Carlisle came up.

"This van is for you. It can hold you all. That way it is one car. It has tons of space. The seats can go down. And everything. That way if you all arrange it you can go to our place together. Also you have new cell phones in the pockets. They already have everything synced and we canceled your old phones." Carlisle said.

"Touch screen, full keyboard and everything." Alice exclaimed. iblackberries! _(A/N just a mix of iphones and blackberrys.)_  
They are amazing thank you!" Rose said. Meet me at home. Girls could you go ahead, boys wait with me please." Carlisle said. He then pointed to two more cars. A girl car and boy car. We piled in and Rose drove. All the way there we were talking about everything.

"Girls!" Esme said.

"Hi…. Do you know what the boys are talking about?" Alice asked.

"I can not say. Sorry." Esme said.

"Fine…" We said. We went in and Esme had a feast ready for us. We went to the living room to catch up. Soon the boys came in with smiles on their face. Alice and Jasper have been together for 9 years, Rose and Emmett 10, and Edward and me 8.

"Dinner is ready!" Carlisle and Esme yelled. We all ran to the table.

"Same old hungry kids…" Carlisle said. We all laughed. Once everything was done we all got settled. We wanted to stay downstairs tonight. Esme had spare clothes for us all. We all headed downstairs even Esme and Carlisle to catch up some more. I always liked June… The heat… our anniversary, and end of school! Alice and Jasper's anniversary was the beginning of school, Rose and Emmett in the middle, and us last.

It was all good!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! This is ALMOST over....3-4 chapters! There is 16 chapters, 17 if you include the tiny epilogue! R&R!

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	16. Christmas

Heyy Here is the next chapter! Keep it going everyone!! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES! lol sorry for the time warps!

* * *

----Chapter 15---

BPOV-CHRISTMAS

*******6 months later ***

It was Christmas. I got everyone a present. I had a job as an actress in musicals, Rose was an actress in movies, Alice designed everything. Edward and Jasper worked together. They helped the ill. Emmett was a fitness trainer. He also helped kids gain strength back and smile in hospitals where Edward and Jasper worked. They were near by since many fashion people got hurt with needles, falling, tripping over thread or fabric. And actress tripping, or something. So we always were close by. We all took a 10 days off.

From the 23rd of December till the 3rd of January. We had all the houses decorated, and everything. We had 4 mistletoes too. The boys have been acting strange. Tomorrow was Christmas! We were all downstairs. Staying together. The Christmas presents were everywhere. We were so happy.

"WAKE UP!" Alice yelled on Christmas.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled.

Girls dressed in red, boys green. Edward, Emmett and Jasper pulled us to the mistletoe at the same time. Kissed us and I heard a picture flash. Then… out of no where they pulled back. Got down on one knee and said. "We love you forever. We love you for always. We will promise to take care of you. Will you make us the happiest men? Will you marry me?" They said at the same time. We all screamed yes and kissed again under the mistletoe. I knew someone was filming and taking pictures of this. We all sat down and opened presents.

"Carlisle and Esme open all of your presents first." Alice said. "Then Rose and Emmett, Jasper and I, then Bella and Edward." Alice continued.

We each took our turns. Then It was Edward's turn. He opened the little piano. "What?" He asked…

"Well… you are going to get a grand piano. It is still coming, so I had to improvise." I said. He thanked me and kissed me on the lips. He had wanted one for a long time.  
Carlisle got funny doctor jokes(Emmett), a message in a bottle about love(Esme), Shirts and Pants(Alice), Ties and a few pictures(Rose), A mood ring, and special something for communication(Jasper), Something for doctors(Edward) and I gave him a ticket to see the best doctor in the world and get tips.

Everyone got the same thing. Though it was based on their major. Like Funny acting, modeling, fashion, doctor, etc jokes. A different message in the bottle about love. Skirts, dresses, shirts, pants, etc. Then there was the couple gift. _A/N I didn't want to list everything they got… plus I couldn't think of much… But you get the point…) _We had an awesome Christmas! We all agreed that our wedding was going to be on Valentines day. We three were going to get married at the same time with Carlisle and Esme as everything else.

LEMONS!!!-_(A/N- Rose&Em are not virgins but the other 4 are… If you do not want to read this skip to where it says DONE!)_ We went downstairs. Said goodnight and went into our rooms. Rose and Em were **Busy** and Alice and Jasper I think were **busy** too for the first time. Edward and I agreed to wait till after college and after marriage. At least our virginity. We did take a next step though. We did not loose our virginities….

We laid down on the bed and relaxed. We had an intense make out session. We agreed NOT to loose our virginities, but that was all. Edward got hard and he started to play with my breasts which got hard. I stroked his member. We then took off our shirts and pants. I took off my bra. But we did not take our underwear off. He kissed me and rubbed my breasts. Then one hand traveled down to my core. I knew I was wet and he knew it too. He stroked me through my panties.  
"These are soaking lets take them off so you can get comfy." Edward said seductively.

"Yes and your underwear looks a bit small, lets take that off so you can fell more relaxed." I played along. Not long after we were totally naked.

As Edward played with my folds and teasing my clint I stroked his member trying to pleasure him as much as he was pleasuring me. He stuck one finger in my heat and teased my clint. I groaned in response. He soon added another. He went in and out and it felt good. I started to move my hips too. I then rubbed his member and made him really tight and he almost came but he stopped me. He continued to coax me towards my release and I did to him. We then made sure we would come at the same time and if not real close. He came first, and came in my mouth. He then curled his fingers and helped me over the edge to orgasm too. Once I did he teased my clit and went fast and hard. It felt so good.

_DONE!! (A/N- No more Lemons)_After we just made out and feel asleep. We were careful not to loose our virginity. It was hard when you go that far… but we managed. _(A/N they did not loose their virginity…)_

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! This is ALMOST over....1-2 chapters! There is 16 chapters, 17 if you include the tiny epilogue! R&R! Want a sequel?

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	17. Weddings times 3

Heyy Here is the last chapter! Keep it going everyone!! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES! lol sorry for the time warps!

* * *

**----Chapter 16----**

EPOV-Weddings….Times 3- February 1st

We awoke in the early morning. Everyone was up. Our weddings were in 2 weeks from today. I couldn't wait. We would all be Cullens! We had to do a few more preparations and what not. Then we were ready…

WEDDING DAY/VALENTINES DAY!

I haven't seen my love all day. They would walk down the isle together. Bella last. We wanted to make is so the longest relationship first and what not.

----In the church----

The music started and the doors opened by Esme.

Carlisle was first and walked in front of Rose, Alice, and Bella.

He gave the three away and gave of a smile and wink. He sat down near his wife. Tears in their eyes.

"Do you women take these lovely men to be you husband. To love and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, and forever and always?" The priest asked.

"We do." They said.

"Do you men take these lovely women to be you wife. To love and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, and forever and always?" The priest asked.

"We do." we said.

"Rings please?" Carlisle handed ours to us, Esme handed theirs to them. We each slipped the rings on each other.  
"You may kiss the brides." The priest said. We did so.

We then had the after parties and we all left. Rose, Alice, and Bella got islands just like Carlisle did to Esme. We all went to our islands. They were all close by. Esme and Carlisle went to Isle Esme too. After the wedding the girls changed into their "color" dresses and we danced. We soon left for our islands. All near the main land. They had their honeymoon, Carlisle and Esme had their second honeymoon.

"Isabella Cullen." I said.  
"I love it." She said.

"So do I." I said. "That means you are my wife. I love you!" I said.

"I do too." She said.

We had our stuff already there with everything. It was July. We were going to stay here for 2 months.

LEMONS!!!--- _(Skip if you want. I will say DONE when it is over.)_

I carried her bridal style upstairs to our bedroom.

"I love you so much." I said.

"As I love you." She said.

BPOV

He then bent down and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it. He kissed me passionately but then it became fierce and hungrily. He reached back and undid my zipper and I unbuckled his pants and undid his shirt. He slipped out of them, and I slipped out of mine. He unclipped my bra. So we were left in underwear.

"That seems a little tight let me help you." I said and pulled his underwear off showing his erection.

"Those seem drenched let me help you." He said and took my underwear off. He then picked me up and moved our close. He then laid me down and him on top.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen." He said.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." I said.  
He kissed me again and his hands traveled down to my breasts. He rubbed them till they were rock hard as I started to stoke his member. He kept one hand on breast duty and one traveled to my clint. He stoked my folds and then started to tease my clint. I teased his member. All to soon we had our releases.

"Are you ready to loose you virginity? As I am?" He asked.

"As long it is you, the love of my life, yes." I said. He dipped the tip of his member into me and I moaned. I felt him tighten again. He slowly inched his way into me. Once I was okay he started to pump in and out of me. I started to moan bringing him close to his release as well. He started to tease my clint again coaxing me to my release. It was soft at first then he got harder. He then started to moan. Out moans got louder and longer. We knew we were coming and soon. He brought his hand up to my breast and started to rub them again. "So close." I said.

"Same…" He said. But I could tell he was closer. He then let his hand travel to my folds yet again and started to tease my clint. Adding pressure to help me over the edge. Soon our orgasms hit us and he went in harder and rubbed my clint making it more pleasurable. We had 8 orgasms last night. Or I did and he had 5 or 6. We then got tired and fell asleep.

_LEMONS ARE DONE!_

I woke the next day and the memories of yesterday came flooding back in. Edward was planting kisses up and down my neck. We got up, got dressed and he made food for us. We then went back to bed but we were busy. My life was complete… almost…

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! It is pretty much over... I will post the epilogue right after this!! DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL??? IF SO TELL ME!!!!! THANKS! (PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!!)

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


	18. Epilogue

Heyy Here is the last chapter! Keep it going everyone!! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES! lol sorry for the time warps!

* * *

**---Chapter 17---- **

Epilogue

I found out I was a month pregnant on my birthday, September 13th. I was due around Mother's Day in May. So was Alice and Rose. We were so happy. We found out Alice was having a girl, Rose two boys, and I was having a girl too. They would be like us, friends for life! Since they really aren't related… maybe like us childhood sweethearts! Before it was Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen and I, Isabella or Bella Swan. Now we were all Cullens, due to adoption.

---Mother's Day---

We became mothers on mother's day. Funny enough. And that was their birthday. Everyone was healthy. We were able to get a room once the babies were born together. The four babies, six of us, and their grandparents. Esme and Carlisle added another room for the babies in each room. It was great. We were able to go home a week after. Esme made another room for the babies in the living room down in the old big house. We were all there. Esme and Carlisle were there. I felt the presence of the other adults and I felt they all did. We were all their to cherish the occasion, and be together as a family. One big ball of family love!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Sadly this story has come to an end. Actually, when I posted it, I was at the end. I wrote it all the week before. I hope you like it and keep reading my stories! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Hope you like it... If you do please review, add it to your favs or alerts, and tell people about it please!! THANKS! It is pretty much over... I will post the epilogue right after this!! DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL??? IF SO TELL ME!!!!! THANKS! (PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!!!)

~~~MgaoqiaoM~~~


End file.
